Regen in Florenz
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Er faltete seine Hände über ihren nackten, flachen Bauch. "Mads, wir werden nicht schmelzen. Zieh dich an. Wir haben nur ein paar Tage in Florenz, wir sollten die Stadt selbst im Regen genießen."


**Titel:** Regen in Florenz

**Originaltitel:** Pioggia a Firenze

**Autor:** PhilLeeGirl

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> NCIS  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Tony/Maddie Tyler

**Rating:** G

**Genre:** Romanze  
><strong>Inhalt:<strong> Er faltete seine Hände über ihren nackten, flachen Bauch. "Mads, wir werden nicht schmelzen. Zieh dich an. Wir haben nur ein paar Tage in Florenz, wir sollten die Stadt selbst im Regen genießen."  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> NCIS gehört mir nicht. Ich übersetze nur.

**Ü/N:** Die Autorin nutzt die Original italienischen Begriffe, weswegen auch ich diese Besonderheit beibehalte.

**Wortanzahl:** 1078 Wörter

**Pioggia a Firenze - Regen in Florenz**

Das Hotel Brunelleschi ist ein kostbares Schmückstück, das in einem kleinen Hinterhof lag, der nur durch eine noch kleinere Allee im Schatten des Florenzer Il Duomo (Ü/N: Dom von Florenz) erreichbar war. Versteckt im Keller befanden sich die Überreste eines römischen Bades, welches den Gästen offen stand um es in ihrer Freizeit zu erkunden. Der mittlere Turm war das einzige Überbleibsel eines mittelalterlichen Klosters. Und die oberste Etage? Die oberste Etage ist der Himmel. Wenn du jemanden kennst, der jemanden kennst, bekommst du vielleicht ein Zimmer in diesem Hotel. Wenn dein Cousin vielleicht von New York und dem Familiengeschäft das Hotel zu verwalten, fortlief, dann bekommst du vielleicht die Penthouse-Suite. Die Penthouse-Suite ist nur erreichbar durch eine Reihe von verschlossenen Türen und Wendeltreppen, die einen sich fragen lässt, ob sie diesen Aufstieg wert ist. Bis man die letzte Tür öffnete. Die luxuriös ausgestattete Suite bietet eine spektakuläre Sicht über die Stadt und Il Duomo sieht zum Greifen nah aus. Den kurzen Weg zum Schlafzimmer überwindend, wird es nur noch besser, da die weit geöffneten Fenster dich umgeben mit einer Aussicht auf die Kathedrale und die Toskana. Auf der gelben Seide des Himmelbettes liegend, wird dir Florence wie ein Frühstück im Bett serviert. Es ist einfach perfekt.

Es sei denn natürlich es hat seit drei Tagen dauerhaft geregnet hat.

Dann wandelt es sich sehr schnell von exquisit zu schön zu nur einem weiteren Hotelzimmer zum „wir werden für den Rest unseres Lebens hier Gefangene sein."

Tony streckte sich als er aufwachte und seine Hände glitten über die kühle Seide und versuchten den warmen Körper zu finden, der neben ihm sein sollte. Nichts findend außer den kühlen Laken öffnete Tony blinzelnd die Augen und stützte sich hoch mit seinen Ellenbogen. Ein Blick durch den Raum fand sie am Fenster stehend vor, nur gekleidet in einem orangefarbenen, tief ausgeschnittenen Spitzen-BH und einem dazu passenden Paar von engen Boyshorts. Schatten tanzten über ihre cremige, glatte, weiße Haut und seine Augen nahmen den Anblick ihrer perfekten, eleganten Kurven in sich auf.

„Es regnet immer noch." Sie fuhr mit ihrem Finger durch den nebligen Film auf der Fensterscheibe.

„Lass uns einen Spaziergang machen." Der Vorschlag rollte von seiner Zunge.

Ihr Kopf fuhr herum. „Ich sagte, dass es immer noch regnet. Es regnet in Strömen, Tony."

Er faltete seine Hände über ihren nackten, flachen Bauch. "Mads, wir werden nicht schmelzen. Zieh dich an. Wir haben nur ein paar Tage in Florenz, wir sollten die Stadt selbst im Regen genießen."

Ein bedächtiges Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus als sie zum Wandschrank umdrehte und Kleidung herausholte.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Der Sommerregen war warm, sodass sie auf Regenmäntel und Hüte verzichteten. Der Regenschirm drehte sich nutzlos als der Wind den Regen dahin blies, welcher leicht herab nieselte, auf und unter ihre Kleidung. Sie wanderten in der Stadt herum, Hand in Hand oder die Arme umeinander geschlungen; der Regen dämpfte ihr Lachen und ihr Gespräch zu einem leisen Flüstern. Sie stoppten bei jeder Kirche, groß oder klein, für ein paar Momente der Erleichterung vom Regen und um die wunderschöne Architektur und Malerei zu genießen. Maddie schleppte Tony in die Bargello um die Della Robbias und die Skulpturen von Michelangelo, Donatello, Cellini und Giambologna zu bewundern.

Als sie Bargello verließen und die Via della Vigna Vecchia hinunter gingen, wandelte sich der leichte Regen dieses Tages in einen heftigen Wolkenbruch. Maddies Hand ergreifend, rannte Tony zu einer offenen Tür in der Straße. Als sie hineinstürzten in den Raum, lachend und klitschnass, wurden sie beide schnell ruhig. Sie hatten eine kleine Kapelle gefunden, vielleicht war sie irgendwann einmal eine Familienkapelle gewesen, die bedeckt war in wunderschönen und hellen Fresken. Maddie entzog ihre Hand aus seiner als sie weiter in die Kapelle hineinging und ihre Augen sich vor Ehrfurcht weiteten.

"Buona sera." (Ü/N: Guten Abend.)

Tony drehte sich und lächelte herunter auf die alte Frau, die ihn angesprochen hatte. Sie saß auf einen verbeulten alten Savonarola Stuhl und häkelte eine rote Mohnblume, ähnlich denen die zu hunderten um ihre Füßen lagen. Mehrere Euros aus seiner Tasche ziehend, ging Tony zu ihr. "Buona sera. Quanto?" (Ü/N: Guten Abend. Wie viel?)

Die alte Frau sah mit einem Augenzwinkern zu ihm hoch. "Por vostr signorina?" (Ü/N: Für ihre Dame?)

"Si (Ü/N: Ja)", Tony lächelte und sah hinüber zu Maddie, die sanft lächelte als sie ehrfurchtsvoll vor dem Altar stand. "Por mia bella signora." (Ü/N: Für meine wunderschöne Dame.)

"Niente (Ü/N: Nichts)", sie reichte ihm eine Mohnblume aus der Nähe ihrer Füße.

"Grazie (Ü/N: Danke)", Tony gab ihr sein schönstes Lächeln, als er die Blume akzeptierte.

Sich hinter Maddie stellend, wand er seinen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich. Vorsichtig strich er mit dem Rand der Mohnblume über ihre Wange und ließ sie gegen ihn erzittern. Ihr Kopf legte sich auf seine Schulter. "Für mich?"

"Hmm", er verteilte Küsse entlang ihres Kinnes. "Por mia bella signora."

"Grazie." Sie lächelte.

"Prego (Ü/N: Bitte)", er schmiegte sich wieder an sie als sie da standen und dem Regen außerhalb der offenen Tür und den leisen Gebeten der Frau lauschten. Nach mehreren langen Minuten, die sie in den Armen des anderen und ihren Gedanken verschlungen verbracht hatten, flüsterte Tony in ihr Ohr: "Heirate mich."

Ihre Hand strich seinen Arm zu seiner Hand herunter und die Ringe an ihrer linken Hand klickten gegen den Ring an seiner linken. "Ich dachte, wir haben das letzte Woche gemacht."

"Das war für sie, für unsere Familien und Freunde, für die Gesetzmäßigkeit. Heirate mich noch einmal, hier vor Gott, für uns."

Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen um und lächelte zu ihm hoch. Ihre Augen studierten sein Gesicht, bevor sie nickte und leise die Worte wiederholten, die sie eine Woche vorher gesagt hatten. "Ich, Madeleine..."

"Für uns", flüsterte er wieder als er sanft ihre Wange in seiner Hand hielt.

Sie küsste schnell seine Handfläche. "Ich, Maddie, nehme dich, Tony, zu meinen rechtmäßigen Ehemann, um dich zu haben und zu halten, von diesem Tage an, im Guten wie im Schlechten, in Reichtum und in Armut, in Gesundheit und Krankheit, bis das der Tod uns scheidet."

"Ich, Tony, nehme dich, Maddie, zu meinen rechtmäßigen Ehefrau, um dich zu haben und zu halten, von diesem Tage an, im Guten wie im Schlechten, in Reichtum und in Armut, in Gesundheit und Krankheit, bis das der Tod uns scheidet.", flüsterte er ihr zurück und seine Lippen schwebten über ihre Wangen.

Ihre Lippen suchten die ihren in einem innigen, versprechenden Kuss.

Ende


End file.
